Tweezers are instruments used to pick up objects that are too small to be easily handled using human hands. A majority of dental products are small and require the use of tweezers. Dental tweezers come in a variety of sizes and shapes. Dentists usually use more than one type of tweezer during a single procedure. Most tweezers require the application of constant pressure while gripping an object. This requirement is a difficulty when the dental assistant needs to pass the dental product to the dentist. This requirement also doesn't allow for preloading of the tweezers.
Although there are several dental tweezers in prior art (U.S. Pat. No. 6,776,615 B2, U.S. Pat. No. 7,938,469 B2, U.S. Pat. No. 6,142,781 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,060,329), these tweezers don't have tweezers at both ends and also they don't allow for preloading. The current invention aims to address drawbacks in prior art.